


Blur

by Pansexual_pancake_12



Category: Leakira
Genre: Cyberpunk, Fluff, M/M, Motercycle, Pidge - Freeform, free form, hunk possibly, i can’t tag sorry, pidge is ace/aro and non binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_pancake_12/pseuds/Pansexual_pancake_12
Summary: basically just a poor boy with good aim and an excellent pilot riding a motorcycle fall in love





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first online fan fic so hope you enjoy!

“Fuck!”said Leandro, as his hands started to glow again “ I cannot deal with this right now!”  
He was hidden at the end of an alleyway, and for now he was safe from the galra drones, but his glowing wrists would soon give him away. He had to do something, and fast. He leap up and started sprinting down a narrow passage onto the street behind, leaping over crates and boxes. Arriving at the end of the alleyway, he scanned the area for any possible escape route as the drones came closer. Suddenly, a red motorbike sped round the corner, the driver wearing a helmet with streamlined wings where his ears would have been. It would have been cute if it was any other time, but right now he only cared about getting out of there.  
“Quick! Grab my hand!” Yelled the biker, stretching his hand out.  
As Leandro grabbed it and swung onto the bike behind him, time seemed to slow down as their joined hands flowed purple.  
“Hold on!” He shouted as they rounded another corner, and leandro only just managed to grab a hold around the strangers waist before he was tipped off.  
“Holy shit, man!” He yelled to no avail, as the wind whipped away his words before they could be heard.  
The stranger seemed not to have heard, or cared if he did, as he revved the engine and went faster.

********

“Shit” thought Akira as the warm arms around his waist tightened, “ I really should not have done that.”  
He could already tell that the cute kid on the back of his bike was probably straight, and terrible at mechanics if past experiences were to go by. Shame. He looked about his age. Maybe they could be friends at least. Akiras only friends were pidge and shiro,but shiro was more of a big brother to him than friend. Besides, they hadn’t spoken in months, not after Akira quit the galaxy garrison.But, of course he couldn’t have left him there, at the side of the road, about to be destroyed by galra drones. 

 

********

(Leandro)

As he headed out of the city, away from the drones, the ride actually became slightly nice. If you can count going at breakneck speed out of a city as ‘nice’ that is. He took a deep breath and rested his head onto the strangers back, telling them, “I think we’ve escaped them.”  
“Good” came the reply.  
“So...what do we do now?” He asked.  
In answer the stranger stopped at the the side af the road and took of his helmet. Dark black hair, tied up into a ponytail, loose strays hanging down around his face. And his eyes. He could see galaxys in his eyes, and brewing storms and explosions. Suddenly, he realised he was staring and muttered an apology.  
“Hey!” Said Leandro, “you’re about my age! Who taught you to ride that?”  
“The galaxy garrison. This is the easiest thing to drive in the whole complex.” He reported, pulling out an ID card.  
“Akira, huh?” He mused. “Hey. The names Leandro. I’m fifteen, what about you?”  
“Fifteen”  
“Neat. My age, nice name, good skills. I think you’ll be acceptable.”  
“Wait! What!?”  
“For a partner. I’m from Altea, the rebel cause, and for my next mission I need a partner. Care to join?”  
Akira sighed, then said “fine, but Pidge has to come too.”  
“Who’s Pidge?”  
“a mathematical genius. They were my form mate at the garrison. They’re only thirteen, but they’re the smartest kid I know. She can build anything out of scraps.”  
“Pidge is a they then?”  
“Yeah. They’re ace as well.”  
“Cool. She’s in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’ll continue tomorrow hopefully and we’ll get to meet pidge


End file.
